Look At Me
by TamakiCat
Summary: It's about Deidara, scared of losing Sasori to Sakura. Sasori's in a fight with Sakura while Deidara thinks at home and ... then they run after each other, Sasori trying to steal Sakura while Deidara trying to get his Sasori back. DeixSasoxSaku
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue ?

_**Author's Notes :**_ Hum, for this story , let's just say that Deidara hadn't gone after the kyubi kid, ok ? ... He went out of the cave, yes, leaving Sasori with the gran and the girl but, went back home instead of fighting Naruto and Kakashi. That's it.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto, anime nor manga. Nor even this title xD ... it's from SasoDei-Love's poem ( Look at me ) . Though, this fanfic and this idea is mine, even if it looks a lot like her poem :P ( I had it ( the idea )before I saw her poem . ). I informed her that I was gonna do a fanfic resembling ( a lot ) her poem so, here we go ! Hope you like it, SasoDei-Love !

Enjoy !!

_**Look At Me**_

_**Chapter 1**_: Prologue ?

- Grr !! The bastard !!

Deidara threw his bag and things onto the bed, not too gently, just to say. He was angry because his Sasori still hadn't come back from his fight with the little girl and the granny.Even though HIS Sasori was a big word, since they never had any contact, physical contact. What the hell could he possibly be doing ?!

- That's too late !! He had to come back before ! He had to be back !! He screamed.

He felt as if he was alone, no one holding his hand ... Well, no one ever held his hand but still, he felt that way ... as if the one he was waiting for abandoned him forever.

- RAHHHHH!! Why isn't he home ?! He said, gripping his hair like a total maniac.

He knew there must be some complications but still, he was afraid that ... no, that couldn't happen ! Sasori would never fall in love with this stupid girl, no never ! He didn't know why but, this time, he was very concerned with all that. Sasori had fought many people and many times but, this time, something felt different ... He was raging, angsting and scared. What could be happening out there ?!

- Arf . He was looking at everywhere in the room, searching for something that could maybe catch his attention and make him forget his worries.

But there was nothing interesting ...

He sighed really loudly and sat down on the bed,then after a good hold of his head out of desperation, he decided to lie down . Raging and brooding black, he started imagining things between this pink-haired girl and his Sasori, which had told him to get out to follow this little brat. Which he hadn't followed, of course. He was too concerned for that ... but concerned with what ?

- Harf ... I just need to relax, probably ... He said, trying to get past this question, 'cause he knew half of the answer which he didn't want to say out-loud. Oh well, I'll go look for something in the fridge ... Yeah ! I'll do this !

He said, getting up on his feet, all happy of having found something to distract his mind.

He opened his bedroom's door, the house all empty and went to the fridge, taking out some milk that he drank on the spot.

Meanwhile ...


	2. Chapter 2 Home

_**Author's Notes:**_Hiya :D! I KNOW it has been such a long time o.O I'm so sorry! Hope you'll like this chapter though. Third and last one is coming real soon!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing but the idea of this fanfic, this fanfic, my representation of those great characters and my writing style :D

Enjoy and comment! :D

_**Look At Me**_

_**Chapter 2. Home**_

Meanwhile...

Sasori was standing on a pile of big boulders, looking down on the little girl in front of him. He knew she had been following him for a long time, so he chose this place, which was at his advantage, for their showdown. He had grown tired of her, but was interested in something thought of doing, but he decided not to think about it now for he had to beat her first, which was certainly going to be easy.

'So, little girl, ready to die and become one of my greatest pieces of art?'

'Humpf...! I'll beat you first!'

He hoped that Deidara didn't care too much about where he was and with whom he were. He loved that guy so much he was sure the blonde couldn't even understand it! So, he sighed and then said before jumping onto the little girl:

'Hum... I see you'll be a fun one to get!'

He punched her in the stomach which made her huddle up. He didn't stop nor care as he kicked her in the face and roughly pinned her against the big rock on which she was standing just a while before. He knelt down and grabbed her by the throat.

'You know, I think I have a better idea of what to do with you...'

And his eyes gleamed Machiavellan while Sakura's eyes were filling with fear.

Minutes, hours passed as he worked on his idea and her tiny and frail body. When done, he carelessly dragged the liveless girl towards his destination... He longed to see him again, to explain to his love this was all just a big misunderstanding, that he loved HIM no matter what...

He rang the doorbell and waited. He just waited holding the body by its left foot, his gaze looked as though he were lost in space. Then, the door opened and there he was, the blonde.. HIS blonde. The one he loved the most. More than anything... More than that stupid pink-haired girl he violently threw at the other artist's feet.

And there he was home.


	3. Chapter 3 There You Are!

_**Author's Notes:**_ Here's the last chapter! :) Hope you'll like it ^^ Tell me what you think!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Same as the previous disclaimers. Thank you much :)

Enjoy and comment please :D

_**Look At Me**_

_**Chapter 3. There You Are!**_

Sasori smiled the best he could with his puppet-like face while Deidara was staring at him as though he were the most horrible monster around.

'May I enter?' he asked in a neutral voice, as if distant to everything that was happening.

Deidara just nodded as he walked away from the door in order to let his love pass. Sasori kicked the body into the house, slammed the door, then turned to the loved blonde.

'What is THAT for in here?'

Sasori smiled Machiavellan.

'Why did ya bring HER, that whore, here, Sasori?'

The red-haired one didn't answer now for he rushed towards his companion and laid a passionate kiss on his lips.

'You see,' he began, breaking away from the kiss and looking delighted. ' I somehow felt you...worried about me being away and may be... not looking at you in the way you are thinking right now. So, I decided that instead of turning this minx into a beautiful piece of art, to kill her... Here lies her corpse to show you that whatever you might think, I am looking at _only_ you ... !'

Deidara had nothing to say. His eyes just filled up with tears before making a dash towards his lover and hugging him so tightly it might have hurt with a flesh-like body.

'Come, darling. You're home.' said Deidara, offering him his hand to take.

Though they were sitting on the couch, staring at the T.V, Deidara didn't listen a bit to what it was saying. No, he was way more lost in sweetened thoughts. He finally had him... had the one he so longed for... And he succeeded in having him to look _only_ at him. Peace and happiness clearly made their way to his heart. He couldn't verbalize how gleeful he was about it.

So, he squeezed Sasori's hand a little tighter, a huge but so peaceful smile on his face.


End file.
